1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly, is directed towards a holder for supporting candles, plant pots and the like on window sills, ledges and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric candles, plant pots and the like are displayed in windows at various times of the year. A common problem with displaying candles and plant pots in windows is that it is difficult to adequately support them on the window sill. Attempts to secure candles to window sills include the use of adhesive tape and/or thumb tacks. Adhesive tape suffers from the disadvantages that it may leave marks on the window sill and/or remove some of the paint or stain. Also, adhesive tape may become loose due to condensation. Thumb tacks suffer from the disadvantage that they leave holes in the window sills. Other devices for holding candles on window sills are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,191 and 4,468,721. A need has arisen for a window sill clip for holding candles, plant pots and the like which does not suffer from the heretofore mentioned disadvantages and limitations.